The New Kid Has Arrived
by AlwaysHereForYou
Summary: There's a new kid at school and Casey is drawn to him and he may even be drawn to her as well. But how is Derek going to take this new competition? And who will end up together in the end? Sorry but I'm not giving anything away right now. Rated T just to
1. First Days Means Sparks Flying

_A/N: Alright I did have another story but I just didn't update it and I'm so so so sorry but I promise that I will not just abandon this story. And please I love reviews and when I don't get them it makes me sad so please if you read this tell me what you think and what I should do to make it better. Really I don't care if you give me bad reviews because that just makes me better, right? Well anyways I hope you enjoy the story._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**First Days Means Sparks Flying**

"You must be our newest student, Evan. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs. Bower said smiling at this new face, which didn't look as friendly. "Umm... my names Evan and I'm 16, play the guitar, and used to live in California." Evan said dully as some of the girls in the classroom squealed quietly because of his cuteness, he plays guitar, and lived in California but Derek just rolled his eyes while Casey couldn't keep her eyes off him. "Where did you live... exactly?" a girl asked him and he responded "It's a small town by the ocean you wouldn't know where it was unless you knew someone who lived there." The girl looked disappointed at his answer but just sat back in her seat as Evan did to.

The day passed by normally in school, Derek got a date for that night and didn't learn one thing except that he may have some new competition on his hands, Casey paid attention in all her classes but not on the work... on Evan who was of course in every one of her classes, and Evan well he just did what he did best- look hot.

When school was over everyone piled out with a few stragglers for detention or those suck ups like Casey who went in after class to help clean up the class, grade work, or do extra work until 4:00. But today there was a new person who stayed after school and it was Evan to Casey's surprise. She saw him leaving the office and decided to leave early(for her)and go see what had happened.

"Evan?" she dared to say, shocked she could get that out. "Hmm?" he answered simply turning around to look at Casey for the first time "Do I know you?" he asked confused since he hadn't spoken to her at all that day. "No... You're... I'm in all your classes and after hearing the same speech you gave to please all the teachers I think I learned that your names Evan, you're 16, you play the guitar, and you lived in California." Casey said pleased with herself at how well she handled that after she got past her little pauses at the beginning. "Oh, well what would you like... I'm sorry you haven't told me your name yet." Evan said now leaning against a locker with graffiti on it like many others. "Sorry, my names... you know why don't we do this the right way? Hello, my names Casey it's nice to meet you." She said and smiled and Evan laughed a bit but managed to get out "Well it is nice meeting you Casey, my name is Evan." He said and stuck out his hand and they shook.

"So did you call my name for anything or are you just one of those girls obsessed with me that get on my nerves all the time because if you are you could have tricked me." He said and winked at her making her blush a bit "Actually..." she said matter-of-factly "I called you because I was going to ask why you were in the office because I thought if you had to go the principles office I would know about it since well I am in every single one of you classes." She said now in a good mood because of how easy it was talking to this magnificent creature. "My mom, she's the new guidance councilor and she insists on making time for me so she scheduled a meeting for me after school every day." At the mention of a new guidance councilor her mouth dropped slightly but allowed herself to ask "What happened to the old guidance councilor?" And Evan had the answer since his mom discussed it in his 'meeting' "Well my mom says that the old one retired early and wanted to get away from all the teenage drama so he went to Hawaii, funny huh?" Evan said but Casey wasn't laughing.

"Okay well I have to go so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Casey said and started walking towards the door and Evan called after her "It was pleasant talking to you!" and at that she was gone and he was left all alone in the school with only teachers hard at work and a janitor picking up all the trash that the kids left behind.

* * *

_A/N: I know it was short but like I promised there will be more and hopefully the chapters will miraculously grow! But please R&R it really does help with inspiration. Hopefully you liked it so for now... PEACE OUT! Wow... I can't believe I'm putting that. Lol_


	2. I'm Just Being A Good Brother

_A/N: Thanks to the one reply I got (if I got more they didn't show up yet, sorry.)It really did make me feel good about my writing so I'm going to write more!_

* * *

**_I'm Just Being A Good Brother_**

"I'm home!" called Casey, hanging up her coat and treading upstairs to her room to record everything she knew about Evan in her journal. There was a knock at her door mid-sentence and Casey invited the person to allow themselves in. It was Derek and when she saw that she immediately shut her journal. Derek noticed this and thought of a way to get to it. "So Case, why you home so early?" Derek asked Casey taking a seat next to her on her bed. "I found out some bad news about Paul." She said simply waiting for him to leave her to continue her journaling. "Paul? Who's that? Wait isn't that that one guy who helps you deal with your annoying step-brother Derek?" he said and smiled while Casey just gave him a dirty look. "Yes, and I don't think making fun of him is very nice so please get off my bed and leave." She said sternly and Derek just put up his hands like he was innocent.

"I just came in here to ask you what you thought of that new kid what was his name again-""Evan." Casey said cutting off Derek before he could answer his own question, since he did already know his name, it was his competition. "I know. So what do you think of him?" He said lying back on her bed to be followed by Casey. "He seems nice, why? Do you have a problem with having another cutie at our school?" she said turning towards Derek who followed this notion. "You said another cutie." He said and Casey looked confused at this. "So?" she said and he answered obviously sensing her confusion. "Another, which means you think I'm a cute, right?" he said and smiled to himself and Casey answered quickly getting the picture. "No! I was just saying you know... well... everyone else... they think, well they think your cute not me definitely not me." She said defensively. "Then why did you lye next to me?" and at that Casey was up and pushing Derek out of her room. "I'm just saying!" he screamed through her locked door.

"Oh my gosh. I don't think Derek is cute, maybe I would if he wasn't my brother. Not my brother step-brother not brother... step-brother. Maybe I think he's a little cut but Evan is way cuter. Yeah, just keep thinking of Evan, Evan, Evan, Evan." After Casey thought about something she flipped to the rehearsal dinner for her mom's wedding.

Today at my mom's rehearsal dinner I saw this really cute guy, I think his name was Derek but I'm not sure. Somehow he knew me and didn't seem at all interested in me not even a little. He was so sweet to his little sister Marti, he called her Smarti and she called him Smerek. That was really cute but he didn't seem as nice to his little brother. Well I need to go to bed, tomorrow is my mom's last night being single and I have to make sure her party is perfect. Then the next day is her wedding. I'M SO EXITED!

"Ewe." She said and turned to the next page to see what she had written the next day and was relieved at what she saw.

I can't believe I thought Derek was cute! He's my new step-brother. And I talked to him and he is such a loser and is really rude. Gross! Lizzie seems to like to have a new sibling her age, his names Edwin. It is just disgusting that I thought my new step-brother was cute. Whatever, I'll get over it since he is such a jerk and we already got into a huge fight and a couple little ones!

"That is much better." Casey said and put her journal away. She got up to get something to eat before she started her homework. Slowly walking down the stairs she heard someone in the kitchen looking through the cabinets for something. When she made it into the kitchen she saw Nora frantically looking around under, around, and above everything she could find. "Mom, what are you looking for?" she said surprising Nora. "Oh, I'm looking for the cookies I made for Lizzie and her soccer team but they aren't anywhere." She said just as Derek walked down eating the last of Lizzie's cookies and throwing the plate into the sink while Nora just stood there stunned. "Derek you pig! Those were for Lizzie and her soccer team!" Casey screamed. "Make her some more then because they aren't coming back." Derek replied before putting on his famous smirk. Casey and Derek just kept bickering while Nora started to make more cookies as fast as possible.

Derek went to his room followed by Casey who slipped in before he slammed and locked his door. "Did I invite you? No I didn't so get out please I have a date to get ready for." He said taking of his shirt and putting on a more of a date shirt. "So who is your slut for the night?" Casey said sitting on his computer chair and tapping her fingers on his desk. "Get off my chair and my date for the night is Caitlyn so now that we're over that get your butt out off my chair and through the door." He said but she wasn't budging. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I was going to ask Evan out tomorrow." Casey said and got up and stared right into Derek's eyes. "And I care why?" he said and she didn't reply just went off into her room.

**The Next Day At School**

"Evan! Wait up!" Casey called before he could get to far away. Evan turned around and smiled at Casey, he walked over to her and they just stood there in silence. But that silence was broken by none other than Derek Venturi. "Hey Case, did you ask him out yet?" he said loud enough you would think the whole school heard. "No, so back off okay?" She snapped at him and smiling at Evan who had no clue what was going on. "Alright well I thought maybe I'd give Evan a heads up so he would be ready with a good reason to turn you down." Derek said and walked away leaving Casey furious at him.

"What was all that about?" Evan asked with a blank expression on his face. "Nothing, nothing just my step-brother Derek." She said now embarrassed because Evan probably knew exactly what was happening and that she was going to ask him out. "Oh, well... do you have something to ask me?" he said trying to make it easier on her now knowing what was going on but making it even harder for her. "Evan, will you... go on a date with me tonight?" she said the last part so quickly no-one but Evan understood. "Of course." He said, picking up her hand and kissing the top of it. "So pick me up at my house at 7:00 and we can go to the movies from there?" she asked her cheeks a little pinker than usual. "It's a date." Evan said just before the bell rang and the two were off to their classes.

Another ordinary day but not for Casey who couldn't keep her mind off two things, Evan and Derek. When she got home she heard Derek on the phone with Caitlin who was a clinger and wanted another date but Derek was determined to get her off his back. "Why don't you tell her your sick aunt just died? I'm sure you haven't used that one on her yet." Casey teased getting a soda out of the fridge. "Shut-up." Derek said with his hand over the phone. "Don't be jealous because I can get dates with people I actually like." Casey said sipping out of her soda because she knew it annoyed Derek. "Evan actually said yes? Well now I do believe in miracles. Now could you please help me with this problem?" Derek said holding the phone away and speaking quietly. "Why would I help you when you just insulted me?" Casey said now on the couch flipping through the channels. "Case, please I beg you. I'll do anything!" Derek said actually getting on his knees making Casey giggle a little and Derek smiled at this notion. "Fine, fine I give up here give me the phone." Casey said sticking out her hands and Derek handed her the phone with pleaser. "Derek, are we going to the movies tonight or are we just staying at home? I would prefer the second one and we can go in your room and lock the door. Your parents are on a second honeymoon right hun?" Casey said holding the phone a couple inches away from her mouth and then giving the phone back to Derek but no-one was on the phone.

"Wow, impressive maybe I should let you handle these things more often. Oh, Casey umm... I was wondering." Derek said pausing long enough for Casey to put in a little "Yeah?" and then he continued, "This Evan guy he's going to treat you right, right?" He said and Casey formed a little grin on her face. "Why would you care?" she asked amused at his attitude. "I'm just being a good brother!" he said defensively and walking up the stairs to his room.

Casey got her homework done early so she could get ready for her date with Evan and look extra pretty for him. She put on a yellow scoop neck shirt with a blue plaid skirt that showed more leg than a father would like and her accessories were blue one-inch heals, yellow heart earrings, and a blue plaid headband with a little bow that she put to the side. She looked fabulous and she knew it. And when Derek walked down he couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Casey asked mad that he would laugh at her before a date. "You look like a slut I would date!" he said now cracking up. "You must be kidding!" she said knowing that was not a compliment. "It's just the skirt is really short, your showing a lot of cleavage, and your make-up is overwhelming." He said sitting on his chair and changing the channel to the sports channel to watch hockey. "What time is it? Do I have enough time to change?" she asked in a panic. "It's 6:57" Derek said smiling to himself watching Casey scramble. "Maybe you should just take off some of the make-up and put on something subtler." Derek suggested actually being nice for once. "Good idea!" she said running up to the bathroom. She redid her make-up and came down looking for Derek's approval to her surprise. "So?" she asked as Derek inspected her face. "Much better." He said giving her a thumbs up. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked sitting on the couch waiting for the someone to knock on the door any second. "Well I remember I was nervous for my first date with someone I actually liked." He said shrugging his shoulders. "You were nervous for a date?" she asked with eyes wide open. "Yes, but you better not tell anyone." He said right as Evan knocked. "Don't worry you can trust me with your secret." Casey said grabbing her coat and at that she was out the door to be greeted by Evan.

* * *

_A/N: Okay maybe it wasn't that much longer but the next post is going to be her date. Aren't you exited? I know I am. Well please R&R and I will post as soon as possible but I want at least three comments if that isn't too many to ask for, I hope not. But thank you if your reading my story!_


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm having writers block! I'm so sorry but just my life is really crazy and then add school and it's just madness. So if you have any ideas for my next chapter go ahead and give them to me. I might just put some of your ideas into the story. Well again I'm sorry but I hope you guys understand. I promise I'll write again as soon as I get my creativeness back or some really good ideas!(hint hint)  
**


End file.
